Boku no Sakura (Bunga Sakura ku)
by CherryKuchiki2
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto seorang pemuda berdarah campuran Jepang dan Indonesia menemukan cinta pertamanya-peraduan hatinya-pada gadis musim semi di puncak bukit (taman) Kyoto, Jepang. Akankah cintanya akan tetap terjalin abadi? atau musnah tak berbekas? Twoshoot. NaruSaku. NaruHina.</html>


**Tittle : **Boku no Sakura

**Author :** CherryKuchiki2

**Rate :** T

**Pairing : **NaruSaku , NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Warning! :** Chapter ini semuanya Naruto POV, AU

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik om Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Disini …**

**Aku mengenal dirimu**

**Disini …**

**Aku melihat senyum dan tawa indahmu**

**1 January 2002**

Jepang untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Dikota ini, Kyoto dengan segala keindahannya. Begitu elok ketika bunga sakura bermekaran di setiap tahunnya. Kota dengan segala macam budaya dan tradisi khasnya. Sesaknya para pengunjung tak mengurungkan niatku untuk menjelajahi setiap jenkal, sudut kota ini.

**_Kimi to Boku to sakura biyori_**

**_Kaze ni yurete mae imou doru_**

**_Mada negai yume kara sametta you ni_**

**_Miageta saki wa momo iro no sora_**

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati puncak bukit kecil nan hijau kala mendengar nyanyian merdu. Dari puncak itu dapat kulihat hamparan luas taman bunga, sungai yang mengalir dan indahnya kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan mengusik aroma penciumanku.

Melihatnya, seorang gadis dengan surai musim semi sepunggung terurai yang melambai tertiup angin, duduk dibawah sebuah pohon sakura nan indah. Suaranya yang begitu merdu. Sesekali dia mengtuk-ngetukkan jari-jari mungilnya mengikuti irama lagu. Tanpa sadar aku terhanyut ke dalam alam bawah sadarku. Hingga seseorang menghampiri dan membuyarkan lamunanku yang ternyata 'dia'.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Dia menepuk pundak kananku. "_Oh, daijoubu Ojou-san,"_ balasku sedikit gugup ketika melihat sepasang bola mata emeraldnya yang bersinar. Seluruh rongga tubuhku seolah tersedot ke dalamnya.

"_Sugoi!_ Kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Ku kira … kau orang asing." Suaranya terdengar nyaring ditelingaku. Dia menatapku dengan penuh antusiasme. "Y-ya, ibuku orang Jepang tapi ayahku orang Indonesia," jawabku kikuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menghindari tatapan polos itu.

"_Sou ka_, namaku Sakura … Haruno Sakura. _Yorushiku ne … Anata wa?_"

"Naruto … Uzumaki Naruto, _yorushiku mo Sakura_ …"

Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura, aku memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya. Mengamati jemari kecilnya menyibakkan surai panjangnya.

"Indah ..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Ya, aku kagum dan terpana melihatnya. "Eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya padaku. "Su-suaramu … sungguh indah …" Entah, aku merasa pipiku memerah.

_"Hontou ni? Arigato …" _

"… Hey, Lihat! Wajahmu memerah lucu sekali hahahaaa ..." lanjutnya usil. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan agar tawanya tak semakin meledak. Tertawanya terasa renyah ditelinga. Aku ingin sering mendengar tawanya.

"Ya, jangan tertawa!" kata ku pura-pura kesal. "… di Indonesia aku terkenal dangan sebutan_ evil prince._" Lanjutku lagi sambil berpose dan tersenyum miring. Aku tertwa dalam hati atas rasa percaya diriku.

"Kau ….? _Evil prince_ ….? Hahahaaa … tidak munkin ... Hahaa …" tawanya akhirnya meledak, aku menaikkan sudut bibirku. "Ck, ini tidak lucu," dengusku gugup.

_"Gomen … Gomen …"_ Dia menghentikan tawanya. Tersenyum tulus padaku. Mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memelas, memohon maaf padaku.

"Daijoubu ..." Ku elus lembut puncak kepalanya dan dia tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Matahari mulai kembali ke alam peraduannya, seolah bersembunyi dengan malu menatap kemesraan singkat kami. Ya, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan canda tawa di bukit ini. Sederhana … tapi terasa <em>special.<em>

"Sakura ..."

"Ya …" Dia menatapku polos.

_"Suki …"_ Aku benar-benar gugup, rasanya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"Eh?!"

"Ini … pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi ... _Boku wa anata o daisuki _..." Wajahku benar-benar merona sekarang. Ah! seperti wanita saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat wajahnya ikut merona merah. Sungguh manis. _"S-suki da yo, Naruto ..."_ Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kegirangan tapi ku urungkan niatku.

_"Arigato na ... Boku no Sakura ..." _ucapku tulus.

_"Boku no sakura ….?" _

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya. Aku menatap wajahya lekat-lekat, "Kau … sangat cantik seperti bunga sakura. Dan kau adalah … bunga sakuraku." Wajahnya semakin merona seperti merahnya buah delima. Tanpa berkata apapun dia memelukku erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya di dadaku. Dan aku membalas hangat pelukannya.

Dia melirik sebuah jam mungil bergambar kartun _Hello Kitty_ yang melingkar ditangannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Khawatir, akankah ini segera berakhir? Sedih, kecewa. Ya, tentu saja.

"Aku harus segera pulang … _Gomen_ …" Nadanya terdengar lesu. Dia menunduk dalam, sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" kata lirih. Sangat khawatir, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Tentu saja." Dia mendongak, menatapku penuh keyakinan. "… Pada tanggal yang sama disetiap tahunnya kita bisa bertemu disini." Dia berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir.

"Janji ..." ucapku ragu.

"Janji. _Okay, jya ne!_"

Aku melihanya, melambaikan tangan, berbalik, dan berjalan semakin menjauhiku.

* * *

><p><strong>1 January 2006 : 4 tahun kemudian<strong>

Setiap tahun aku sekali aku datang ke bukit ini untuk memenuhi janjinya. Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak pernah datang. Ini adalah tahun keempat aku ke bukit ini sejak saat itu. Kecewa tentu saja. Tapi aku terus berharap.

"Naruto? Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" Seorang pria khas Jepang menghampiriku. Siapa dia? Kenapa tahu namaku? Aku merasa tak pernah mengenalnya. "Ya, aku Naruto. Kau siapa?" balasku heran. Seolah mengerti kebimbanganku, dia mengulas senyum tipis. "Sabaku Gaara, tunangan Sakura," balasnya datar.

_**DEG**_

Hatiku mencelos, hancur berkeping-keping. Kata-katanya terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. "Ini … ambillah," lanjutnya. Dia memberikanku sepucuk surat bersampul soft pink. "Apa maksudmu?!" teriakku. Perasaanku semakin kacau.

"Sebenarnya ..." ucap Gaara.

Dia mulai menjelaskannya dan tubuhku langsung terduduk lemas.

**Janji ini ...**

**Aku selalu mengingatmu**

**Janji ini …  
>Aku pasti akan menepatinya<strong>

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Terima kasih yang telah berkenan membaca atau meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. Kritik pedas juga boleh. Yang terpenting adalah jaga etika kata-kata hehe…

_Thanks all ^_^_


End file.
